Plastic bags have replaced paper bags for many applications in recent years based upon the ease and economics with which they can be manufactured. However, at present, paper bags are still favored for certain applications. Paper bags can easily be constructed with a completely flat bottom and can be made to stand up without a supporting rack both when empty and when filled. Also, paper bags tend to be somewhat porous and “breathable” and thus more desirable for use with items such as hot food products. For these reasons, paper bags have dominated such industries as fast food delivery and other applications in which it is important to be able to easily position articles within the bag. Paper bags, on the other hand, have other problems. For example, strong handles are not easily attached to paper bags, the bags become weakened with moisture, are heavy, bulky and require wood as raw material. Plastic bags, on the other hand, are more durable, more compact and light weight, stronger, impervious to moisture and can easily be made with strong handles.
Various designs have been developed in attempts to provide a practical, breathable, square bottomed plastic bag that will stand up when opened for filling and remain upright when filled. U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,681 issued to Wilfong, Jr. et al. is directed to a ventilatedplastic bag embodying closely spaced micro-perforations that extend through the wall sections to provide ventilation to the interior food carrying area. These perforations allow the bag to be used for carrying hot food items without weakening the strength regions of the bag. The closed bottom area of the bag may be formed by heat-sealing of the film material, but may also include corner or angle seals to define a square bottom on the bag.
U.S. application Publication No. 2002/0110290 by Gebhardt discloses a plastic bag with randomly placed arcurate vent pairs. The bags described in this publication are made from plastic tubing or sheeting stock. The bag may also include a handle aperture and the bag may include square-bottomed seals on gusseted bags. In the preferred embodiment of the receptacle described, vents are cut into the material of the receptacle that can accommodate, store, and transport fresh hot foods to provide a breathable element desired for the bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,184 issued to DeMatteis is directed to an apparatus and process for producing cold seal in plastic bags. The bags described may be of a semi-flat-bottom type and may have hand holes to form handles in the upper portion of the bags. U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,269 issued to DeMatteis discloses an automatic ventilating system for plastic bags. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,687 issued to DeMatteis is directed to a flat bottomed plastic bag having a handle aperture. The bag described sits upright upon a bottom gusset.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,201 issued to Benoit discloses a bag structure of a thermoplastic film material comprising front and rear bag walls connected by side walls and having an open mouth top portion, said open mouth portion being characterized by having handles located at opposite end regions thereof, said handles being of two films as a result of being integral extensions of said front rear and gusseted side walls, said bag having a bottom wall planarly extensible so as to form a rectangle with at least no substantial excess film outside of the bulk volumetric capacity of said bottom region of said bag. This invention also provides a method and system for preparing flat bottom thermoplastic sacks comprising process steps and means for forming a tube of thermoplastic film, collapsing said tube while forming two oppositely disposed gussets therein, forming two pairs of diagonal sealed seams in the gussets, forming a transverse sealed seam across the tube along a line which includes the inboard ends of the diagonal seams and forming pre-weakened transverse lines closely adjacent to said transverse sealed seam or forming a severing line along this line, removing the four double triangular regions bounded by the diagonal seams, the transverse seams and the side edges of the tube and collecting the resulting structures either while still interconnected or by stacking the severed sacks. The final structure can have handles or it can be handleless.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,799 issued to Wood describes flexible square bottom bags which include side gusset panels having central inwardly oriented fin seams and which are sealed adjacent their lowermost corners to portions of the front and rear panels of the bags and wherein the entire width of the lowermost edges of the front and rear panels are sealed to thereby form bags having bottoms reinforced by triangular gusset seals at each corner and which have an outwardly oriented transverse bottom fin seam when erected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,152 issued to Fletcher et al. describes a T-shirt type plastic bag adapted for carrying hot foods from fast food restaurants. The bag includes front and rear wall sections, gusseted side wall sections integrally connecting the front and rear wall sections together and means connecting the bottoms of the front, rear and gusseted side wall sections together to define a closed bottom. At least a part of the front and rear wall sections are open at the tops to define a mouth portion. Laterally spaced handles are integral with the front, rear and gusseted side wall sections and extend upwardly from opposed sides of the mouth portion. Apertures extend through at least one of the wall sections for providing a path for a venting air flow from the outside of the bag and through the inside of the bag when the bag is carrying hot food.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,384 issued to Ross et al. discloses a method of constructing a flat bottom in a plastic film tube having an open upper end, a closed lower end formed by a transverse seal, forward and rearward sides and a pair of opposing pleated sides that interconnect the forward and rearward sides. The method includes the steps of releasably engaging a lower vacuum and a lower clamp with a transverse section of the rearward side of the tube to provisionally hold the transverse section. A lateral section of the forward side is gripped and raised by an upper vacuum and an upper clamp to expose a portion of the pleated sides such that first and second pockets are formed, respectively, in the sides. The sealed lower end is drawn toward the upper end to fold the tube along first and second transverse fold lines in the forward side, along a third transverse fold line in the transverse section of the rearward side, and along fourth and fifth fold lines, respectively, in the pleated sides such that the first and second pockets are located in the pleated sides, respectively between the first and third fold lines and the lower end of the bag. Pressure is applied to the tube to form creases along the first, third, fourth and fifth fold lines, which define the perimeter of the flat bottom of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,538 issued to Marsik describes a process for manufacturing a multi-ply square bottom bag having a front wall, a back wall, a pair of gusseted side walls, each of which join to said front and back walls. There is also formed a gusseted square bottom panel having spaced but substantially parallel gusset edges and said bottom is joined to the front, back and side walls. The bag is produced by providing a web of inner ply material and a web of outer ply material, adhesively joining said webs into a composite and forming said bag from said joined webs. The improvement relates to forming a first flap in the inner web by cutting the web so as to form a plurality of free edges and a hinge line for said flap. The hinge line is connected to the free edges so that the free edges and hinge line define the flap. The inner and outer webs are joined to form the composite web. The hinge line is generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the web and the flap is formed in the inner web so as to be positioned adjacent the front wall and bottom wall with the hinge line at the junction thereof when said bag is formed and said flap is arranged to overlie the gusset edges in the bottom panel.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a registered bag stack with attached headers for suspension from a dispensing rack. It is an additional objective to provide a registered bag stack with integral t-shirt style handles formed in an upper portion of the bag. It is a further objective to provide square bottomed bags that will remain upright when opened in filled or unfilled condition. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a breathable or ventilated bag suitable for use with hot food or similar items. It is yet a further objective to provide a bag stack that has the above-described features that is easily and inexpensively manufactured.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.